Getting Started/Tutorial
Getting set up to play Spirit Pledge is a relatively short task. The instructions for installing the game on both ioS and Android are below, as well as a few extra steps, such as creating an account in order to be able to save your progress. iOS Installation In order to install the game, you will need to create a US Chinese Apple ID. A guide for this can be found here. After doing this, log in with your Chinese ID, and go to the app store. The app should be visible, either at the top of the "hot" list, or by merely searching "Date A Live". Android installation Follow this handy guide in order to install the game on Android devices Note:(This has been fixed) If you are playing on Bluestacks (Android emulator) you should change the Engine to OpenGL on its settings, else some of the stages tend to turn pitch black and render the player unable to see what's going on. Microtransactions Please refer to the In app purchases page for adicional information on how to purchase items for the game using its microtransactions. Tutorial Many new players who can't read traditional chinese will most likely be overwhelmed when getting started in the game. So here's a little guide to help out with the navigation on the menus: NOTE: The following images DO NOT reflect an official English version, they are just modified images that roughly translate the game's menus to help new players understand where things are and what they do. 'Title Screen' After you successfuly log in (if you are having trouble with this part, please check "Android Installation" just above), the announcements windows should pop up, you can just close it by tapping on the X''' on the top right corner of the window, and then procede by taping on the screen to enter the '''Main Menu. You also have the client's version displayed on the top left corner, and both the Options and Credits buttons on the top right corner. 'Main Menu' This is the central HUB, where you have access to every part of the game. On the left side, you can find your Profile, where you can change your profile picture, personal quote, and enter Gift Codes. There are also the News, Mail, Dailies, Missions icons. If you play on the official TapTap or Bilibili servers, you should also see a Blog icon. From time to time they also open up the Survey icon, to fill out a survey for feeback on the game. On the bottom right you have access to Spirits, Inventory, Gacha, Trade, Store and your Phone. On the middle right side, you have access to the 2 major parts of the game, the Dates and Stages, which are explored in the main page of this wiki. Above these are the CG, Social and Quests, which lead to artwork and dating progression; friendlists; and stages/dailies/achievements progression, respectively. Finally on the top and top right side, you have your resources Stamina, Gold Coins and Diamonds (Refer to the Currency Page), the Options button and finally what events are ongoing. If you want to change the spirit on the Main Menu, simply click/tap on her and a little menu should appear beside her, showing their affection level and a progression bar towards the next level. You also gain 1 point of affection, each time you click/tap on the spirit, although with a certain daily limit. The edit button moves you to the menu where you can change the spirit or change their clothes. 'Stages Menu' This menu is where the player can nagivate towards the combat stages of the game. On the left you can choose different stages categories: - Storyline; - Daily; - Event; - Theatre 'Dates Menu' Here is where you can interact with the spirits, by going on dates with them, offering her gifts, and also check on their unlocked routes and CGs. You can also Cook, Craft and do Part Time jobs in this section. You can check on all the available spirits on the left side, bringing up a quick menu when you tap on their icons. Here you can Observe by showing where they currently are; Main Date goes directly do the main date menu for that spirit; Daily Date for the daily date menu for that spirit; and finally Gallery is where you can check on all the CGs you've unlocked for that spirit, their date routes, and their dresses. You can craft and cook items to give to the spirits as presents, with enough skill points, you can create higher quality items. You increase these skill points by doing certain part time jobs, only the ones that show a +1 on a skill area increase that skill point. Sometimes you can find spirits in certain states, those being Hungry and Bored, which can be solved by giving them food and going on dates respectively. 'Observation' Here you can watch the spirits (and maybe other people) wandering about. If you tap/click on a spirit, you shall see their Affinity level, Happiness level, their favorite gifts (you need to discover these first before they appear), the remaining dates you can perform per day, as well as options like: - Daily Date; - Main Date; - Gallery; - Gift; Daily Date is where you are able to choose a setting and go on a date with that spirit, these have different routes and endings as well as CGs, if you manage to finish them all, you get to collect a Bonding Token per fully finished setting. Main Date is where you go on a lenghty date with that spirit, it's a bigger version of the Daily Dates but these don't consume your remaining dates for the day. Gallery is where you check on your unlocked CGs for that spirit, the endings there are for each daily date setting and see the Outfits you've unlocked while also being able to redo the costume specific dates. Finally Gifts is where you choose either Food or a Gift to offer the spirit, these vary with quality, ranging from 1 star to 5 stars, and they increase the spirits affinity as well as their happiness. 'Profile Menu' In this menu, you can change your avatar by tapping on it, view your ID Number and copy to your clipboard, change your Nickname, change your Personal Quote, log out of the game, and redeem Gift Codes (further into on that on the Server Info page). On the left side you can check your list of available spirits and choose which one you'd like to assist your friends on their missions. And finally you can check a list of badges that you own. 'Phone' On the lower right corner you can see what resembles a smartphone, from time to time you'll get messages from the spirts. They may appoint dates with you, which you'll have to choose between 3 answers: 1 positive, 1 neutral and 1 negative. (Most of the time, the order for the answer types are the same as I just stated, so you'll want to pick the 1º option most of the time) If you answer either positive or neutral, you'll win 10 points of happiness and affinity towards the spirit, while also getting a date with the time marked above the results. You'll need to go over the Dates section in the time window stated in the result of your answer, and see the spirit in question. If you managed to fail to see the spirit in the given time, she'll lose 10 points in both happiness and affinity. This also happens if you decide to choose the negative answer. 'Inbox' This is inbox menu where you receive your mails. You can read, aquire rewards, and delete them. Be careful though, they only last up to 7 days before getting deleted, so be sure to check regularly. 'Social Menu' This menu is where you can add players, accept or deny friend requests, collect and send Friendship Points or check your Blacklist. 'Friendlist' In this section, you are able to see your added friends. You can collect and send Friendship Points by either tapping on each button next to each friend, or by tapping the bottom buttons to collect all/send all. You can sort your list by either Level, Power or Recent Activity. Finally you can delete your friends by tapping the trash bin button on the buttom, tapping on each friend you want to delete, and then either confirm (former Acquire All button) or cancel (former Send All button). Note: You have a maximum capacity of 100 players added to your friendlist, and you can only collect Friendship Points 60 times per day. 'Requests' In this section, you can see your incoming friend requests. You can either accept/reject them 1 by 1, or Accept All/Reject All at once by tapping the bottom buttons. 'Add Player' In this section, you're able to see a list of players suggestions to add. You can choose to add players from this list, by tapping the Add button or the Add All button on the bottom right, and also refresh the list by tapping the Refresh button on the top right corner. You can also choose to search for a specific player by inputting it's ID on the top right bar, and then tapping on the magnifying glass button. 'Player Info' When you type in an ID to search for a specific player, this window should pop-up. From here you can either Inspect the players spirit collection, copy the players ID to your clipboard, report the player, send a friend request, send a message or block the player. 'Blacklist' Here you can check which players you've blocked and you can choose to unblock them by tapping the Unblock button. 'Spirits Menu' In this menu you can manage your spirits. You can view any any spirits info, regardless if you own them or not, by tapping on the Info. button. Test a spirit you own, by tapping on the Practice button. On the bottom right corner, you can view how many fragments you need for ranking up the spirit. By tapping the Access button you can see and go to where you may aquire the fragments. Finally you can enter the Equipment Menu from here by either tapping on the spirit herself or by tapping the Equip. button. Category:Guide